Ben 10 Creation Voltion Omniverse-Zero Hero: Kyurem and the Battle Force of Aliens
Kyurem and the Battle Force of Aliens is a crossover been Creation Voltion: Omniverse and Zero Hero. Hypnosis (Black Version of Creation Voltion: Omniverse) When is a portal and walks in at called Zero that two is did appear. Zero: Hi! Gwen and Rex (Creation Voltion): Hi! Zero: That is awesome! Ben (Creation Voltion): Hey, that worse it. Has been Hybrid SR beginning. When is called Perodua Alza Hybrid SR to everything, we has Perodua Alza Hybrid SR appeared in Creation Voltion: Omniverse but Zero Hero crosstime. Perodua Alza Hybrid SR (Creation Voltion): You right. Zero: What is going on? Perodua Alza Hybrid SR (Creation Voltion): I am Hybrid SR is a leader of Legendary SR in the crosstime. Zero: Woah! Ben holding with a two Berries on Occa and Wacan. Zero: Where is none? Ben: True. When is a flew down, the Kyurem appeared. Kyurem: (roars) Zero: Oh no! EPIC THEME SONG! Zero: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! When towards at Humungousaur. Humungousaur (Creation Voltion): Humungousaur! Now you released the Kyurem! Kyurem is a attacking on Humungousaur, but shot by Perodua Alza Hybrid SR. Zero: Sorry! When Zero reference to Perodua Alza Hybrid SR that Alpha's powers. Zero: Stupid! After Zero powered to Bigfoot when slashing and punching but released. Kyurem: (in voice) Organics who rely on machines for their power, I don't need. The machines themselves, now those I will have. Zero: NO! When Zero and wave by Kyurem. Perodua Alza Hybrid SR (Creation Voltion uses AmpFibian's powers and via mind): O OLLY? Zero: (crazy) Gwen (Creation Voltion): No! That about where is speak Perodua Alza Hybrid SR even everything! Zero: No! Kyurem flew away. When at the Serivce on a Unnamed Man. Man #2: Who are you! Zero: I am Zero, that Ben's team. Man #2: Woah! Gwen (Creation Voltion): Wait! That even to cannot not responding! Man #2: What the? Is the portal at Alpha to released, he flew down. Alpha: Even if you don't want to hear what I have to say, this one's for free: Do not place your trust in Cesar. He's not the man you believe him to be. (hired with Ben and Zero) Gwen (Creation Voltion): Stop! Alpha absorbing Gwen, and Gwen dead is teleports him. Zero: No! When Alpha absorbing Zero and turns into Alpha's True Form. Alpha's True Form: Alpha, you can to destroy the world along. Ben running off, and made copy Ben. Copy Ben: Hey? Ben (Creation Voltion): Sorry. He transformed. Clockwork (Creation Voltion): Clockwork! I made a voice by Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX, that true. Where teleported into any Dark Voltion. Go Hero! He teleported into Dark Voltion. Clockwork (Creation Voltion): Where is she? When is a walking in, and then is a Black Kyurem. Black Kyurem: (roars) When is walking in. Perodua Viva SR (Creation Voltion): Oh, hi. Is a Clockwork, that even to unknown species. Clockwork (Creation Voltion): I don't know. Then, the second Perodua Viva SR first appearance in Creation Voltion: Omniverse, but Zero Hero crosstime. Black Kyurem: (a voice) Her task was to destroy any rogue nanites that escaped the holding tanks. He detransformed. Ben (Creation Voltion): I am Ben Tennyson. Ben 10. I'm bigger in the world? Perodua Viva SR (Creation Voltion): I am second-in-command at SR is working, the made fusion is AmpFibian, Upgrade, and then Ultimate Echo Echo? That my me! Ben (Creation Voltion): Nope? When to cracks at diamonds, he protecting by Black Kyurem. Ben (Creation Voltion): Thanks. Continued later... Hypnosis (White Version of Creation Voltion: Omniverse) To coming at May 1... Trivia *The Perodua Alza Hybrid EX and Perodua Viva SR make their appearance in Ben 10 Creation Voltion: Omniverse (series) is a final version.